Sari And Bumblebee Saga
by Crystal Persian
Summary: A huge collection of oneshots between my two fav characters on Transformers: Animated. Fluff, romance, humor, comfort, and friendship! Mix em all together and what do you got? Sari/Bee all the way!
1. What a horrible nightmare!

_**This idea came to me while watching something on TV. I don't wanna bore anyone, so to make a long statement short, this oneshot is dedicated to my two fav characters on Transformers Animated. Sari/Bee**_

* * *

"AHH!" Bumblebee shouted as he bolted into a sitting posiotion. The scream was loud, but luckly not loud enough to wake anyone.

_**(A/N: Okay, just to let you guys know, this is my first time doing a Transformers Animated fanfic, and I don't even know if these guys sleep like we do... or if they even sleep at all, cause I've never seen them sleep before... so I'm just gonna say they do)**_

Panting rather hard, Bumblebee looked around the place he was in. After a moment, he sighed in reliefe, seeing that he was in his own room before another thought struck him.

_'SARI!'_ This one thought snapped the young bot fully awake as he remembered the painful dream he just snapped awake from, making him get out of bed and leave his room, in search of his red headed female friend

As quiet as a mouse, the yellow autobot crept carefully through the dark halls of the base, hoping not to make a sound as he reached his destination. As much of a hurry as he was to get to the girl he was thinking about, he didn't wanna get in trouble for being up at such a late hour. It wasn't long before he was in front of Sari's door. Once there, he looked around to make sure no one was watching him, before opening the door where his destination lead than closing it as quietly as he could behind him.

As soon as it was closed... he hesitated to look behind him. _What if it wasn't a dream?_ he thought in fear, _what if what I saw really did happen... I'll never forgive myself!_ It took a moment of fighting with himself, but he managed to turn to look at the room behind him. And when he did... he blew out a big fat sigh of reliefe.

The room wasn't damaged at all... there was no blood, or motor oil, stained anywhere... nothing was on fire... and the most important thing of all... SHE was still there. Still sleeping in her tire bed, hugging her stuffed rabbit close to her while she slept, was Sari herself.

_'She's okay... oh thank you...'_ Bumblebee thought to himself as a wave of reliefe crashed over him, _'Wait... what if she really is... okay, calm down! Just, just... I KNOW!'_ Nodding once, the yellow autobot crept silently towards the sleeping girl until he was by her bedside. Once there, he crouched down to the bed's level, and just as he gently slid her covers down and was about to check when...

"_Yaaawwwwwwwnnnnnnnn_," the yellow bot ceased his actions right away as the eight year old slowly opened her tired eyes. She felt the cool night time air against her exposed arms and gently ruffled her yellow pajamas, which was the cause of her stir. Yawning a little more, she opened her eyes the rest of the way, only to come face to BIG face with Bumblebee.

"Bee? Wha-_yawn_ What in the world are you doing in here?" after she asked this the tired girl sat up in her bed, making her pink covers puddle in her lap as she gazed tiredly at the clock in her room, "It's two am,"

"Oh. That it is," the yellow bot chuckled in embarassment, before stuttering out, "Uh, well, ya see, the thing is, the reason..." as he continued to stutter, the eight year old jst looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Just as she thought he was gonna keep this up all night...

"Sari, is there a big hole in your stomach? And... and are you really alive, or are you a ghost?" he finally asked out of all the babble.

"..." Sari couldn't say anything for a moment. She just stared at her huge friend in shock and wonder. Finally, after a moment of staring at each other, Sari found her voice.

"What? Of course I'm alive silly! What'd make you think I wasn't? And what's this about a hole through me?" Bumblebee sighed a sad sigh, before looking at her while she kneeled on her bed.

"You see... I woke up from this really bad dream. The decepticons attacked the base head on, and Optimus told you to go hide out somewhere safe... but buring the battle, I heard you scream, so I rushed to where you were. Once I got there... I saw your room... everything was destroyed... I started to look for you, but I didn't take long before... before... Megatron came out from the flames, and he had you... before I could get close enough... he... he... He pierced a hole right though you!" once he was done, Bumblebee couldn't it... his eyes began to leak uncontrobably as his sobs chocked out. Sari looked up at her yellow friend in shock. He had a nightmare that... she died?

"Hey Bee... It's alright," she said after a moment. Crawling on his arm, she made her way to his shoulder, and once there did her best to calm him down, "it wasn't real. I know it might have seemed real, but that's how dreams and nightmares work... they seem real one moment, than the next... POOF! They're not real anymore," she gently stroked his wet metal cheek, hoping it would calm him. After a moment, it seemed to work as his sobs turned to sniffls, before he scooped the small girl into his hand to bring her to his face.

"But... the hole," hearing this made Sari giggle.

"You want proof I don't have a hole going through me? Than here ya go," Smiling gently, she lifted up her night shirt a little, showing her stomach to him, "ya see? No hole," as she stated this, Bumblebee squinted as he looked at her tummy. Her skin wasn't broken at all, and there was no sign a hole was there in the first place, but he wanted to be sure this wasn't a trick. So just to make sure, he placed a single finger on her small stomach and tried to feel for anything that felt like a wound.

":_giggles: _Cut it out Bumblebee! :_giggles:_ That really tickles," removing his large finger from the girl's stomach, the yellow bot gave her an apologetic smile, before looking her over again.

"I'm fine Bee... I promise," before he could protest in anyway, she reached up to his face and hugged it the best she could. Smiling, Bumblebee hugged her back, being very gentle in fear of him accidently crushing her. After a moment, he placed Sari back on her bed, and began to make his way out of the room. Smiling to herself, Sari laid back down on the bed and recovered herself with her bright pink blanket. Closing her eyes, she waited for the sound of her autobot sized door opening and closing... but it never came. Opening her eyes once more, she saw Bumblebee back at her bedside.

"Bee? Why are you-" before she could finish that sentence, the yellow autobot beat her to it.

"Sari... Is it okay if I... stay in here tonight? You know, to make sure my nightmare doesn't become real, and you really..." He didn't have to say anything more as he saw his human friend give him a warm smile and nod. Smiling back, Bumblebee left the room for a moment, but came back moments later with an autobot sized sleeping bag in his arms. Once he was comfortable in his spot, which was right by her bed, the two laid back down and awaited for sleep to consume them both. Just before sleep consumed her, Sari heard Bumblebee mumble something.

"I love you Sari," gasping, she turned to her friend, only to see he was already deep on cloud nine. Smiling once more, she placed a gentle kiss on the autobot's cheek, before going to the side of his face.

"... I love you to Bumblebee," She whispered to him, before making herself comfotable in her own bed. It wasn't long before she joined her friend on cloud nine, but this time... there was nothing but sweet dreams for the both of them.

* * *

_**TADA! Well there ya go! My first Transformers Animated fanfic! Some of the things I used, like the autobot sleeping bag and the leaking e**__**yes, were from the show itself. They fit perfectly in the story. I really hope you guys liked this! Please don't forget to R&R to let me know if I did good!**_


	2. What do YOU Think?

_**Okay guys, here's the deal. I was thinking of making this a continus oneshot after oneshot for Sari and Bumblebee! What do you guys think?**_

_**If yes, than if you have any oneshot ideas that you'd like to see, you can request them and I'll do my best to make them come ot life!**_

_**It's all up to you, the reviewers. if this should be an ongoing saga of Sari/Bee oneshots.**_


	3. Runaway

_**Since I've gotten nothing but good reviews for the oneshot saga idea, it's been decided that this will now be a collection of oneshots for everyones fav paring, Sari/Bee. So instead of just ONE oneshot, you all get a BUNCH of oneshots! **_

_**What would've happened if Bulkhead and Bumblebee left Sari alone like she asked? Let's find out shall we?**_

* * *

_'This is a really stupid idea,' _Poor Sari thought to herself as she stuffed her suitcase the second time that day, _'but... they don't understand what I'm going through right now. I... I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore! I have to do this... I need to find myself again. And I gotta do it ALONE!'_ As she thought this, she sat on her suitcase while she zipped it closed. After that was done, the red head looked over the room the autobots gave her, just to make sure she didn't forget anything she might need on her journey to who knows where. She smiled a sad smile when she saw she had everything, before going over to the desk in her room to write a note for the autobots. Once she was done she placed the note, which she wrapped up with her key, on her tire bed, grabbed her suitcase, and made her way out of one of the windows in her room so she wouldn't have to deeal with trying to pass the remaining autobots in the base.

Once she was outside, Sari began down the road that lead to the city. It took only moments before she was on top of the hill looking out both the city and the old factory. Before she continued her path, she turned her gaze to look once more at her friend's base.

"So long you guys... I'm gonna miss you all," was all she whispered before taking a deep breath, doing her best not to cry. Once she released it, she turned back to the direction of the bright colorful city, and began making her way to her destination.

**(Five minutes later, at the base)**

"_:Knock, knock: _Sari? Are you okay?" Bumblebee asked in concern. It had been awhile since she had told both him and Bulkhead she wanted to be alone, and he thought she might be in a better mood to talk now.

"_:knock, knock: _Sari?" after recieving no answer once again, the young bot looked more concern than he did before, "I'm coming in," after that was said, Bumblebee opened the door, being careful in case she might be in the doorway. Once inside, he saw the room was completely empty.

"Sari?!" the yellow bot shouted in panic when he saw no trace of the red haired female. Just as he was about to rip the whole base apart to look for her, he spotted something on her small bed. Going over, he saw that it was a piece of paper with her handwriting on it and her key attached to it, so he picked it up and when he did, he began to read what was written on it.

_To whoever is reading this,_

_By the time you guys read this note, I'll be out of Detroit and arriving somewhere new in a matter of days. I'm really sorry you guys, but I just... I need to find myself again. Finding out I might not even exsist is just to much for me! I have do this. Just know I love you all like the family I never had before. I dunno when I'll be back, or even IF I'll be back, so... I'm sorry. I left my key so you guys won't have to worry about patching yourselves up without me there. Once again, I love you guys... Especially you Bumblebee. You were like the best friend I never had... you always know what to do to make me smile, always protecting me when there's danger, always looking out for me... I could go on for hours. You're the best friend anyone could ask for Bee. I love you so much._

_Much Love,_

_Sari_

Once he was done, Bumblebee stared at the note in shock. Sari... felt the same way he did for her?

"Oh man... this is way deep," Bumblebee whispered to himself while ploping himself on the ground, reading the note again to make sure that he wasn't lead the wrong way.

Okay, relization should hit him in three, two... one.

"SARI RAN AWAY?!" He shouted in surprize while loking at the note with wide optics. Not even thinking of contacting the rest of the autobots, Bumblebee immediatly raced out of Sari's room, transformed into vehicle mode right away, and sped out of the base and towards the city in search of his friend.

**(With Sari)**

"One way ticket to San Francisco, California please," Sari told the worker at the train station while handing him the money. The guy took a moment to look over her.

"How old are you kid?" after he asked this, Sari gave an innocent smile.

"I'm eight, but my dad said that I should go to my auntie's house in San Francisco if he had to do something super important, and well... this just happends to be the time," After saying this, Sari noticed the guy was still looking at her in suspicion. Sighing, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a note her father wrote for her long ago when she was just a small baby.

"You want proof? Here ya go," after handing the old note to the employee, Sari watched him read it carefully.

"Well... this doesn't look like it was written by any eight year old," he stated after a moment, before handing it back to the red head and smiled an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry for doubting you Ms. Sumdac,"

"No worries," She smiled back, before clearing her throat, "so... this means I can get the ticket now?" realization shot into the man's eyes, before he excepted the money and handed her the ticket.

"Here you go Ms. Sumdac. A one way ticket to California. Have a plesant trip there," Smiling her thanks, Sari took the ticket and made her way towards the train that would take her there. Once there, she sat on a near-by bench and awited for the loud speaker to call her train.

_'Thank goodness my dad into wrote that note for just in case... and that I actually saved my money for once in my life,'_ Sari thought to herself, before something else itched her brain, _'I wonder... I wonder if Bee and the others noticed I'm-'_ before she could finish that thought, the loud speaker broke her trail of thought.

_'The train heading for San Francisco, California will be leaving from Platform: eight. All ticket holders please go to Platform: eight now.'_ hearing this made Sari sigh as she got up from her perch on the bench, grabbing her suitcase as she did so.

"Well... this is it... No turning back girl," Nodding once, Sari than went to the assigned platform her train was at. It took only a moment or two before she was on the train, and sitting comfortably in her assigned seat. As she sat, the red head looked out the window that showed Detroit.

"Good-bye... Bumblebee," as soon as these words escaped the eight year old's mouth, the train began leaving the station... not knowing the surprise everyone aboard it would recieve if a few moments.

**(Back to Bumblebee)**

"Sari?! Sari?!" Over and over the yellow bot called her name, but had yet to recieve a reply from the person he was looking for.

_'Sari, where are... huh? What's the?'_ Bumblebee stopped mid-rant when he saw a train going outta town. When he got a second look at the passengers on the train, he saw...

"SARI!" there was no doubt in his mind. SARI WAS ON THAT TRAIN!! Not even thinking... ONCE AGAIN, he sped up as fast as to the front of the train and transformed back into his autobot form in front of it.

"WAIT! YOU GOTTA STOP THIS THING!" He shouted at the oncoming train, while holding his hand out to show he wasn't gonna move until it stopped. Inside the train, the conductor let out a shreak of terror before pulling on the breaks fast. When he did, the train came to a screeching stop, causing everyone on the train to fall out of there seats. It was VERY close, but the train stopped just before it could hit the yellow autobot. Once everyone was sure the train was at a complete halt, Sari and everyone else went back to sitting in there seats.

"What the heck happened?" before Sari could continue her questions, the conductor's voice blared over the loudspeaker.

_'This is your conductor speaking. Sorry if that scarred anyone, but there's a huge yellow robot standing in the way,'_ hearing this made the red head gasp.

"Bumblebee?" looking out the window from her seat, she saw the conductor was telling the truth. There, standing in the fron of the train, was Bumblebee himself. Knowing he wasn't gonna move until he saw her, Sari grabbed her suitcase, got out of her seat, and went to the door.

"Little girl, stay where you are!" Sari just gave whoever said that a quick, cold glare before stepping off the train, and running to where her yellow friend was standing.

"BUMBLEBEE!" She shouted getting his attention right away. Smiling brightly, the yellow robot immediatly ran out of the way of the train, and towards his human friend.

"Sari! Oh thank Primus I found you!" he exclaimed happily as he scooped her up in his hands. Once she was at his optic level Sari gave him a sad smile, trying to think of what to say to her large yellow friend. Before she could however, Bumblebee held her close to him as he transformed into vehicle mode, and drove away from the train so no one would try and get in there way.

As they left... everyone on the train had 'What just happened?' looks on there faces.

As he drove, Bumblebee didn't talk at all to his red haired friend. Sari figured it must be because he was mad at her for running away. Just as she was about to say something, he transformed back into autobot mode, and she saw that instead of bieng in the base that they were in the park. After looking around for a little, Sari turned her gaze up to Bumblebee's face, only to see he had a serious look on his face as he stared at her.

"What in Primus name were you thinking Sari?! I was worried sick about you," He asked her in a somewhat stern voice. As mad as he was, he was also relieved that he found her in time. Sari hung her head as she answered him.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee, I'm just... I'm just so confused right now. My dad missing, that jerk taking over his company, I might not even exsist... it's too much for me to handle!" during her explination, Sari's eyes began filling with tears and before she could stop herself, she found herself crying a storm. As he watched her, Bumblebee's look of anger turned to one of worried sarrow. He'd never seen a human's eyes... leak before. And seeing Sari's eyes leak made him feel so bad. Doing the only thing he could think of, the yellow autobot gently pulled Sari closer to him, embracing her gently while placing his face in her firery red hair.

"It's alright Sari," he whispered into her red hair while she cried into his armor, "listen... I might not know what you're going through... but I do know that I'm here for you. You don't have to go through this alone. Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet... and me. We're here for you," after this speech, Sari looked up into his big face with her tear stained face. Not even thinking, she closed her eyes, and gave him his cheek a gentle kiss for gratitude.

"Thank you ," She whispered, before noticing his cheeks glowing red, like when heat is added to metal. Before she could ask if he was alright, Bumblebee smiled gently at her, before copying her actions. Sari's eyes widen in surprise at his actions. She didn't even think autobots knew what kissing was. But, than again, these guys were FULL of surprizes.

"Not a problem," he chuckled sheepishly after he was done. Sari's cheeks dusted a light pink, before she smiled and hugged him around his neck. Smiling back, the yellow bot carefully hugged her back, wanting her to know that everything was gonna be just fine.

"So... does this mean you won't try to runaway again?" he asked after a moment when they released each other from the hug. Sari gave him another gentle smile, as if stating, 'You got it big guy,' making him smile back in reliefe, before remembering something important.

"By the way..." he whispered in a shy voice as his cheeks heated up again. Sari raised an eyebrow at his sudden shyness towards her, and before she could ask what was wrong... "I love you too," Sari gasped at this, before she smiled brightly and hugged him around the neck again, happy that he felt the same way for her. Chuckling a little, Bumblebee hugged her back very gently, happy that he made her happy once again.

"...Let's go home," he whispered to her after a moment. He felt no responce... only a soft little yawn. Looking down at where the girl still hugged him, he saw her pretty red eyes closing slowly, telling him that she was falling asleep slowly. Smiling gently at the sight, Bumblebee transformed back into vehicle mode, and started his way back to the Autobot base, with Sari fast asleep in her seat.

**(At the base moments later)**

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead shouted in suprize when he saw his yellow friend enter the base in his autobot mode with a sleeping Sari gently held in his arms, "Where'd you go? I was real worried about you guys!"

"Shh!" the bot in question replied back, motioning to the sleeping girl he still had in his arms, "I'll tell you later big guy. Right now... Sari needs to sleep... and I could use a recharge myself," before the big green bot could ask anything more, Bumblebee sped past him, making his way to Sari's room quickly without being stopped by any of the other autobots that were possibly there at the moment.

Once he was inside said room, Bumblebee tried to put the girl on her tire bed, only to find that she was tightly clinging to him, refusing to let go. Smiling gently at the sight, Bumblebee decided to just let her stay there. After all, it didn't bother him.

Laying down on the floor next to Sari's bed, Bumblebee made himself a little more comfy, before shutting his optics. As he did, he made sure Sari was alright with her spot on his chest, as she continued to dream. Before he shutted down to recharge, he looked down at Sari one more time to make sure she was alright. Seeing that she was, he smiled gently and placed a gentle kiss on top of her fiery red hair as he made sure his hug on her was very gentle, before shutting his optics fully and allowing himself to recharge.

_As the two now sleep, they're happier than ever... knowing that they share the same feelings for each other._

* * *

_**Well, there ya have it! Another oneshot for the Sari/Bee oneshot saga, and a different ending! Hope this wasn't too mushy at the end, but who doesn't love fluff? Please don't forget to R&R to tell me what ya thought of this piece!**_


	4. Music Box Part 1

_**HEY GUYS!!! Sorry about the wait, no new ideas came to me until now! Okay, this story is gonna be in a few parts, because mainly someone suggested that, and quite frankly, there's gonna be alot for this one!**_

_**We all know Sari has a dad, but whatever happened to her mom? Does Sari have anything that reminds her of her mother? Let's find out, shall we?**_

* * *

It was a beautiful Wednesday morning, and the morning rays were just peiring just above the horizion of Detroit as the beautiful firery red and orange orb rose in the distance. As it continued it rise, the sun's warm rays were slowly streatching out over the distance of the city, and soon hiting an old abandoned ware-house, just outside of the city. At least.... that's what it was believed to be. In truth, the old ware-house was used as a base for Deroit's heros.... the autobots.

Inside, the suns rays came into the room of a small red haired girl who, almost everyone in Detroit, knew as Sari Sumdac. Since her father was missing, and the 'jerk face' as Sari refered to the man who's real name was Powell, who took over her father's buisness, the girl was now staying with her autobot companions, which she didn't mind, but still worried for her father's safety greatly. Though she knew not to worry that much, for her friends had promised her that they would find him no matter what, and she knew she could always rely on them for anything.... especially Bumblebee, the most energenic autobot on the team, and no dobt the one autobot who always loves having fun, not to mention showing off from time to time. He was her best friend in all the universes combined, and she knew if anything, he was always the one she could come to during hard times to cheer her up. He had already done so on countless occasions, especially now since her poor father was missing, and Bumblebee would always know what to do just to get her to smile again.....

Back to the present, the little girl's eyes clenched in desperate attempt to keep the suns blinding effects from getting her up, before turning to her other side away from the window that was letting in the golden warmth. It was only for about five minutes that Sari was able to fall back to sleep when.....

***CRASH!***

**"BBBBUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The red haired girl awoke with a start when she heard the two loud sounds echo through the base, one belonging to what sounded like a toolbox falling to the ground to Sari, and the other belonging to another one of her autobot friends.... Ratchet. The oldest bot out of the group, who's basically like the grandfather. He's mostly a grouch at times..... but he has his times where he's a big softy. Ratchet was also the autobots medical bot, for when they get hurt in anyway shape or form..... doesn't mean the others have to like his treatments though.

Sari sighed as she heard the loud docbot continue to shout at her best friend, and also heard the sound of huge footsteps run by her door, not to mention the shouts of both her best frind and the docbot, before all was silent again. Sighing again, Sari wondered if she'd be able to fall back to sleep after hearing all that racket, before she got an idea. Getting up from her bed for a moment, Sari ran over to her closet, and pulled off from the top shelf of the closet, a beautiful shiny small yellow, orange, and red box a little bigger than her hand, but small none the less. Smiling at it's beautiful firery designs, the little girl than made her way back to her tire bed and layed down before opeining the small box. Once she did, a beautiful music came from the box, playing the misical background of the song Sari's mom would always sing to her before bed when she was much smaller than she was now, before..... what had happened to her. It was the very last thing Sari had that was her mother's, before what had happened and Sari has treasured the music box ever since.

"Oh mom...." the young girl whispered to herself while tears started welding up in her eyes at the though of her mother no longer with her anymore, but they soon dried as the song began to work its magic and allowed the young girl to fall asleep to the beautiful music.

***9:30A.M***

"*Yawn!* Much better," Sari stated after stretching her limbs before dressing in her usual. Once she was done, she was about to place her music box back into it's secret hiding place, when she noticed something.

"Man, you could use a good polishing," she whispered while trying her best to wipe off some of the dust and markings that had somehow gotten onto her precious treasure. Seeing that it wasn't working, a new thought came into Sari's head.

"I KNOW! Ratchet must have some sort of polish in his med bay! I'll just stop by and see!" With a quick nod, and with the box still held tightly in her small hands, the little girl raced outta her room and in search of the med bay. Once she reached the living room though, a thought struck the young girl.

_'Ratchet's case of polish might be a lot to carry, since they are giant robot aliens after all.... maybe I should leave my music box here for a moment..... but will it be safe?'_ After a moment of thinking this through, Sari finally decided to let the small treasure set on the table in front of the tv, next to an old can of oil, now empty of course... confident that the other autobots would know better than to touch something that wasn't theres. After a few paces backwards while making sure her treasure was going to be alright in it's spot, Sari finally turn and went in search of Ratchet. Little did she know, she just made a BIG mistake leaving it there.

_**Bumblebee & Bulkhead**_

"Oh come on little buddy, your stingers aren't THAT impressive," stated the kind green giant autobot known as Bulkhead while he and his smaller friend made there way into the living room ten minutes later after there human friend had left in search of Ratchet. Bulkhead was by far, the most gentle of the autobots, and also the most creative. He found a love for art thanks to Sari, and is also very friendly to mostly everyone..... but he does have his moments where he can be very aggressive, but that's very rare, except for battles of course.

"They are so!" Bumblebee countered his friend as they continued there way into the living room, "In fact, they're so impressive, that they make your wrecking ball look like a soft 'plush toy'..... at least I think that's what they're called,"

"Oh really?" the green giant asked his friend, while making his way towards the table to pick up the empty oil can, "can your puny stingers do THIS?!" after stating his question, ulkhead suddenly threw the empty can high into the air, brought out his wrecking ball, and in one swift move the can was smashed to pieces littering the floor of the autobot base.

"Nope," Bumblebee stated with a smug look on his face as he ventured over to where Bulkhead was. In one swift move, he had grabbed what looked like a small colorful box to him decorated in flame designs...

_**(A/N: Oh dear.... this can't be good)**_

"BUT they can hit smaller targets, like THIS!!" as soon as he was done talking, Bumblebee threw the music box high in the air, brought out his stingers, and in one swift blow....

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As the box turned to pieces, both Bulkhead and Bumblebee turned sharply to where the blood curtling scream had come from, only to see a shocked Sari, frozen in what looked like disbeliefe and sadness, along with an equally shocked Ratchet, who was holding a case of polish in his hands.

_**Flashback to a few mintues before they saw what happened**_

_"So that's the thing Ratchet.... can I please use some?" Sari asked the docbot, who had listen to her story with great interest. It was odd... Sari had never told any of the autobots, Bumblebee included, but she felt she needed to tell someone.... and Ratchet seemed just like that someone._

_"Sure kid," the old bot smiled down at her, "if there's one thing I know more than anyone here.... it's how hard it is to lose someone special to you, and try to keep them alive in your minds by having something of there's," as he stated this, Ratchet got up and pulled out a case of polish, bigger than Sari herself. Seeing this, the docbot chuckled a little_

_"How about I help ya with the polishing?" he asked in his grandfather tone, making Sari smile and nod once to the grandfather like figure. As they made there way back to the living room, Sari turned her gaze to Ratchet for a moment._

_"Hey, Ratchet.... do you mind not telling anyon else what I just told you about my mom?" seeing the bot's confusion, Sari continued, "it's just... they're all worried about me enough already.... I don't want this to top it off with everythign else," seeing her small frown, Ratchet gave a kind smile down to the human_

_"Okay kid.... your storie's safe with-" "BUT they can hit smaller targets, like THIS!!" the bot was interrupted when he and Sari finally reached the living room just in time to see Bumblebee throw Sari's treasure high into the air, and blast it in one blast thanks to his stingers...._

_**End Flashback**_

There was a few moments of silence as both Sari and Ratchet gaped at what they had just witnessed.

"Tell me.... that didn't happen," Sari stated after a moment while her eyes began to fill with a hot batch of tears. Ratchet wanted to say it didn't.... but he couldn't. He just glared harshly at the young yellow autobot... and it was probably the harshest he'd EVER glared at anyone!

"What?" Bumblebee stated in shock when he saw Sari's eyes fill with tears, "What's wrong Sari?" Just before he could go over to pick up his best friend, he heard Ratchet growl loudly, telling him to stay there with Bulkhead, who was just as confused as he was.

"You.... destroyed it...." She whispered, while the tears began to fall down her cheeks like waterfalls, "you.... destroyed it......"

"What the box?" The yellow bot asked in confusion, before his face gained a smug impression on it, "Yeah! Wasn't it cool? I just-" "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead jumped in surprise when they heard there female friend shout such a thing at Bumlebee, while Ratchet just remained with his glare heating up even more.

"OUT OF ALL THE THINGS YOU'VE DONE BUMLEBEE, THIS IS THE **WORST** THING YOU'VE **EVER **DONE!!!!!!!! I WILL **NEVER **FORGIVE YOU!!!!!! IN FACT, CONSIDER OUR FRIENDSHIP OVER, BECAUSE YA KNOW WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! _**I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" With that said, Sari left a shock Bumblebee and Bulkhead in the living room as she ran towards her bedroom and slammed the door. Ratchet glared one last time at the two, before shaking his head.

"You really messed up this time kid.... I'm pretty sure Sari's gonna keep to her word about not forgiving you," was all he stated, before going over to Sari's door and knocking, telling her that it was him. Since she knew it was him, Sari allowed him to enter her room, and slamed the door once again when the docbot entered her room, leaving a shocked Bulkhead and an even more shocked Bumblebee standing there.

"Woah..... I don't think I've EVER seen Sari that mad before," Bulkhead stated after a moment, trying to lighten the mood.... but only saw his comment was silent to Bumblebee's processors, and the yellow bot fell to his knees with a horrified/sad look on his face.....

"Sari..... Hates me?" as he stated this, something new happened that no one else on this planet had seen before....... oily tears filled up in Bumblebee's eyes, and started to drip down his face..... as he started to cry while Sari's words echoed through his head like a broken record player.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Oh my.... I wonder how Bumblebee will make it up to Sari? To find out, please stay tune, and please don't forget to R&R! **_


	5. Music Box Part 2

_**Last time, Bumblebee made a huge mistake, destroying one of the most important things to Sari, and because of that his friendship with Sari, according to said girl, is now over and she also hates his guts... wait, does he have guts? Oh who knows!!!! Anyway... Will Bumblebee find out what he did to make Sari so angry with him? Will Ratchet tell the others Sari's story? And where were Optimus and Prowl last chapter? Let's find out.... shall we?**_

* * *

****

It seemed that after Sari had stated her words to Bumblebee, everything and everyone was now as silent as the dark night. Bumblebee seemed to have gone into a deep depression that Bulkhead was trying to bring him out of..... but was failling miserably, while both Sari and Ratchet hadn't come out of the little girl's room for some time now. And where are Optimus and Prowl you might ask? They've been on patrol since that morning, and haven't come back yet. Though that soon changed when the two came in through the entrace of the base in there vehical forms, and just as they transformed, they were met with the sight of Bulkhead talking to a depressed looking Bumblebee.

"Hey c'mon little buddy.... I'm sure Sari was just pulling our survos when she said that," The words Bulkhead was stating though was still silent to his little friend as the smaller autobot continued to look straight ahead into nothing with a sadden look in his optics, now dry from the oily tears he had cried earlier, but leaving twin messy trails on his faceplates. He didn't care if everyone saw.... he just wanted Sari to tell him..... she DIDN'T hate him.

"Hey there Bulkhead... What's wrong with Bumlebee?" Optimus asked while he and Prowl made there way over to the two. Bulkhead gave a smile for greetings, before stating the problem

_**Two Minutes Later**_

".... and that's the whole story Prime. Sari and Ratchet are in her room right now, and neither one has come out since. And Bumblebee here is really depressed.... but you could probably already tell," As Bulkhead finished his tale, he saw that both Optimus and Prowl had shocked looks on there faceplates. It was only moments, until Prowl finally said something.

"My word.... I know Sari's gotten mad at times... But I believe this is the very first time she's ever been mad at Bumblebee... Let alone stating she hates him," as those words escaped him, the three notice the little yellow bot flinch in pain. Just as Prowl realized his mistake and was about to say sorry to his smallest friend, Sari's door finally opened, letting both Sari and Ratchet outta the room they'd been in for hours on end, and also bringing Bumblebee outta his sad state to look over at the door. Once she was done saying her thanks to the docbot for being there to comfort her, she saw her friends looking at her. When she finally noticed Sari gave them, well not ALL of them, a warm smile as she made her way to the door.

"Hey Optimus. Hey Prowl. Hey Bulkhead," she stated as she made her way pass each bot, said bots greeting there female friend back with there own greetings. Bumblebee held his hand up, waiting for Sari to state a greeting to him as well, but it never came. Instead, she just gave the bot an icy cold glare before advancing towards the door to where her skates and safety gear was. Bumblebee frowned sadly at the glare he was given, but quickly made his way over to where the girl was placing on her skates, elbow & knee pads, and helmet. Once he reached her, he got on his knees next to her.

"Uhh.... where you going Sari?" he asked her in a somewhat strained voice from all the crying he did, but it seemed as though his voice feel silent to the young human girl as she continued to put on her gear. Seeing as she was ignoring him made Bumblebee look more sad, and was about to ask her again, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Prowl standing next to him, shaking his head, before the ninja bot decided to repeat Bumblebee's question to the girl.

"Sari, where are you planning on going?" after he asked this, said girl looked up at him.

"Just to the park Prowl.... I need some time to think," after she finished her statement, Sari had finished strapping on her roller skates, and was now grabbing her safety gear.

"I can take you there Sari! Hop in!" Bumlebee stated at once, transforming into car mode as he spoke also shocking Prowl when he did that, seriously hoping the young female would take his offer. However, Sari just seemed to tune him out once again as she finished buckling on her helmet and skating on out through the huge doors. As the girl continued to get outta site of the base, Bumblebee had transformed miserably back to his autobot form, and looked as though he might cry again.... or whatever they call it on there planet.

"You got what you deserved kid," every bot turned in shock to what Ratchet said in a surprisingly VERY cold tone with a matching glare aimed directly at Bumblebee.

"Uhhh.... don't you think you're being a little mean Ratchet?" the green giant asked the docbot, but quickly zipped his mouth shut when he also recieved a harsh glare from said bot.

"No... I'm not," he replied back, before turning his gaze to the smallest bot again, "you destroyed more than a box you micro brain..... you destroyed a huge part of Sari's spark. And because of that, you might never gain back her trust," after he stated this, he turned to leave for his medical bay with the polish still in his hands. The other three bots turned there attention back to Bumblebee, only to become shocked once again when they saw him look towards Ratchet with a look of rage on his oil stained faceplates, before he raced forward and latched himself onto the older bot's servo.

"You know something I don't! What did I do to make Sari mad, and how can I undo what I did?!" As he stated this, Bumblebee's usual electric blue optics turned to a fire engine red color to show how mad/frusterated he was, shocking every ot in the room once again. Ratchet seemed to be the only bot unfazed by Bee's actions though as he pried the smaller bot off him.

"Sorry kid, but I promised Sari I wouldn' tell anyone," just before he got the yellow bot off him, said bot suddenly let go and pointed his stingers at him! Every bot gasped at his moves.... Man, he was determined to make the docbot talk!

"I'll ask you one more time docbot," Bee stated in an angrier tone, while his eyes continued to glow a dark shade of red, "What. Did. I. Do. To. Make. Sari. Mad?" seeing the sitchuation was getting serious, Optimus finally moved over to where Ratchet was standing, while both Prowl and Bulkhead made it there mission to hold the angered autobot back. As Optimus finally reached Ratchet, he saw that both Bulkhead and Prowl were struggling to hold Bumlblebee still, and also try to make him put away his stingers.

"Ratchet," he finally stated calmly while standing next to his oldest friend there, "I think it's best you told us.... I don't think Bumblebee will let up until you do...." seeing the leader's point made poor Ratchet sigh. He was getting to old for this.

"Alright," he stated after a moment, making every bot freeze and look at the docbot, "I'll tell ya... but Sari might not like the fact that I'm gonna tell ya what I promised her I won't,"

"WHO CARES! JUST SPILL!!!!!" Bumblebee shouted from his squashed position between Prowl and Bulkhead who were STILL trying to hold the bot steady until he calmed down. After a moment, everyone settled in on a place on the ground, and Ratchet began telling his commrads/friends what he was told just this morning......

* * *

_****__**...... And CLIFFY! Sorry guys, I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but this was all I could come up with at the moment! Who knew BUMBLEBEE could get mad, huh? Than again, we just saw Sari get mad in the last part, so this is sorta.... now new huh? BUT how aout his eyes, huh? Who knew they could change color.... Okay, I dunno if they can for real, but hey this IS my fanfic. Anyway, I WAS gonna pick out what should've happened to her mother, but I thought YOU should get a say in it! Okay guys, here are your choices!**_

_**A: Fire**_

_**or B: Car**_

_**Here ya go! I know, but it was all I could come up with..... When ya R&R, pleast don't forget to state a vote! I hope you liked it!**_


End file.
